I'm here to save the Future
by Apothecary's Rose
Summary: ...DISCONTINUED... Sorry To All My Readers And Reviewers.
1. Meeting Violet

Hi!

Summary: It was just in ordinary day in Amity Park. When out of nowhere a young ghost girl showed up. She says she's from the future and is looking for Danny. Who is she? And what does she want with Danny?

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom he belongs to Butch Hartman but I do own any OCs in this story!

Here is:

_**I'm here to save the Future**_

It was a Friday afternoon, a very_ boring_ Friday afternoon. School was almost over. Danny couldn't wait to leave. Mr. Lancer was giving one of his boring lectures again. _"I'd rather be fighting Skulker right now" _Danny thought. "And that class is why you never ever-"**_BRING_**

Everyone ran out of the school. Danny sat on the railing of the school outside waiting for his friends. "Hey Danny!" Tucker called. "Wasn't that one of the most boring lectures ever!" "Nah, I've heard worse" Danny laughed. "I'm just glad to get out of there" Sam said. The 3 began walking home, mocking Lancer about his lecture. "Man, he's so boring I mean really-" Tucker was cut off 'cause Danny sensed a ghost near the park. "Danny what is it?" Sam asked him "I don't know" Danny said, "But I'm gonna find out" He went into the alleyway, and then flew off into the park.

Danny looked carefully and saw a young girl hiding behind the trees. He flew down to her. She was about his height; she had long, wavy, snowy white hair that flowed to her waist but was tied in a high ponytail, with one small strand hanging in her face. She wore tight, black leather pants with a slightly slanted silver belt, and wore a black belly shirt tank top that had VP on it. On her feet were silver high-heeled boots. And she had red eyes. She was also floating. "Who are you? " Danny asked her. This startled her so she whipped around and threw a ghost ray at but luckily missed. "Hey! Watch it!" Danny hollered. "Oh sorry, you scared me!" The girl replied." My name's Violet by the way." "Danny." "Hi" "So what are you doing here?" Danny asked Violet. "Well………………... I'm kind of looking for you." She said uncertainly. Danny looked at surprised. "Me? What? Why? Where are you from? Who are you?" "I come from the future of 15 years from now," she said. "My name is Violet Phantom and I'm," she took a deep breath, "your daughter."

Well hope you liked it. I guess it's a spin off from Ultimate Enemy, that's where I got the idea. Oh and those who have read my VH fic. I'm not abandoning it I just have writer's block but I started chapter 6 so it's coming. Anyway please R&R it'll get better if you just review ok. (No flames only constructive criticism) oh yeah Violet's 14. (If I messed up on something let me know).

So ttfn

Bye


	2. Author's Note

Hi this is for both of my stories:

I'm sorry to tell you I might not be updating in a while. No, I'm not a abandoning my stories but I need to take a break. I am having writer's block and I'd just like to relax and read and review stories right now 'cause I got lots of stuff going on and for the last couple of days my life's been a living hell(well, more than usual) with these stupid projects for school( that I'll probably fail and be grounded, possibly) and I'm tired and have been feeling sick, well kind of. So anyway, if any of you people care out there, I'm going to take a break from writing for just a little while, but I'll start writing and update my stories as soon as I can! Okay! I just need a break to relax.

Well, Hope To Talk To You Guys Soon! Bye!


	3. Let me explain

Hi! Guess what! When I decided to take a break apparently so did writer's block! I keep getting these flashes of ideas! So here is the real chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (which is sort of a good thing 'cause if I did it'd suck, lol) but I do, however, own this fic, Violet and any other OCs in this story!

**_I'm here to save the Future -- Chapter 2 – Let me explain_**

"M-m-my WHAT!" Danny asked, totally freaked out. He was on the ground, staring at her. Violet, who was now also on the ground, just smiled weakly and said "Uh………..surprise?" Danny felt like he might faint. Then he noticed something hanging around her neck. "Hey, you know Clockwork?" "Well, how else do you think I got here?" She replied. Danny laughed weakly, "Yeah…..right" "Listen I know this must be really awkward for you and all," She said uncomfortably, staring at the ground. "But I came here because I need to talk with you." "Um….. Ok" Danny replied. "Come with me." He made sure no one was there, went behind a tree and turned back to a human. He and Violet walked to the end of the park walkway to find Sam and Tucker waiting for Danny. "Hey, Danny! So what was the-" Tucker began, but stopped when he noticed Violet. "Uh……….guys this is …………..um…. well………" Danny was having trouble speaking. "I'm Violet, Violet Phantom," Violet began. "And," she held up the medallion that had CW on it. "I come from the future of 15 years from now, and I'm his" She pointed at Danny, "daughter." There was a very awkward silence.

_Meanwhile in Amity Park 15 years in the future_

"Valerie, come in, Valerie, Valerie!" Tucker was trying to reach Valerie on her watch. "Valerie are you there? VALERIE!" "I'm here Tucker" Valerie said weakly. She was sitting in the former alleyway between the movie theaters and another building. "What's up?" "I'm getting a strange reading. You need to get her, now." Tucker said. "All right, I'm coming." She got on her board and flew off to the Fenton's home. She went to the basement to find Tucker near the radar computers, Jazz working on some weapons, Maddie Fenton working on another computer with Jack Fenton. She limped over to Tucker. "What is it?" "Look at this." He gestured toward the computers. One showed a very big, strong dot moving towards what was like a small outline of Amity Park. "What do you think it is?" Valerie asked. "Well," Tucker sighed. "It could be him." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Tucker. "But, you don't think he can get in?" Valerie asked, worriedly. "The Ghost Shield's still up." There was a rumble and the sound of a distant wail. "Not for long!" Tucker said. "Jazz, maintain the cyber computers** (I don't know, sounded like some smart thing, I know nothing bout this stuff so bare with me)**, Jack and Maddie, the **(a word that involves running the ghost shield and stuff)** computers!" He and Valerie started typing things on a few other computers. "Where's Vi!" Valerie asked. "She had to take care of things in the ghost zone!" "Well, I hope it's important 'cause we could really use her right about now!" There was another rumble, except this time much more harsh. Then on the screen of one of the communicating computers, appeared a pair of red eyes everything else was completely black. "Hello, everyone." "What'd you want" Valerie asked coldly. "Just to say hello and give you a fair warning." "For what" Tucker asked. "You'll see" He laughed as his eyes disappeared from the screen. Before they could anything there was another long rumble, the sound of a ghostly wail, followed by the shriek of hundreds of people.

_Present - Day in Amity Park _

"Okay, so let me get this straight" Danny began. They were in Danny's basement. "You're my daughter from 15 years in the future, and your 14." Violet nodded. "But then that means you were born when Danny is 15" Tucker said.** (Correct me if I'm wrong about that)**. Violet sighed. "Let me explain" She opened her mouth, closed it, and thought for a second. "Maybe I should just show you." "Yeah, that'd probably be best," Sam said slightly smirking. "Since he's got such a short attention span." "Hey!" "Exactly." Violet said, returning her smirk. Sam laughed. "Kay, come on guys" Violet said, taking off the medallion holding it in one hand, while holding out the other to Danny. Danny hesitated, and then took it; grabbed Sam's who then grabbed Tucker's. A blue dome formed around them and then in a flash of blue light, they disappeared. They then reappeared in Clockwork's castle** (it's a castle right?)** and let go of each other's hands. Violet put on her medallion. "Oh you'll need these" she said. Her hand pointed in the direction of other medallions. A green ray formed around three of the medallions. She snapped her fingers three times and one by one they landed on Danny, Sam, and Tucker. "Ok, um…………….CLOCKWORK!" She yelled. "Yes, Violet?" a voice asked from behind them. She jumped and turned around. "I hate it when you do that!" "I know." She sighed. "Well, anyway, I need to-" She stopped. She flew past Clockwork and over to a mirror like thing. "Um…..violet, are you okay?" Danny asked her. Then he noticed what was in the mirror and walked over to get a better look. Inside, was what seemed to be Amity Park, or that is what's left of it. Looking at it he remembered the last time he was here and what he had seen in it. It looked almost exactly like it except worst,** (member in ultimate enemy)**. Then he got a horrible feeling in the very pit of his stomach. "Oh no" Violet mumbled. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She turned to Clockwork. He slowly nodded his head. This movement made Violet's expression change to complete distress. "Oh, no!" she said again. "But how? When?" "Destroyed the ghost shield, while you were gone." Clockwork said quietly. "But how did he-? Oh no!" She looked at Clockwork, who just nodded his head again. "No!" and she flew through the mirror (or portal, or whatever). "Violet!" Clockwork glanced at the others. "What's going on?" Danny asked, confused. When he got no reply, he grabbed Sam's and Tucker's wrists and stepped through. He let go of them and looked around. "Whoa. Major Déjà vu!" he heard Sam say behind him. "I'll say." Tucker said. Danny nodded. "Just to be safe-" He went ghost. "Now, where's Violet?"

* * *

SHORT! I know! I'm sorry! I'll update ASAP! In the meantime…………………………………………………………………………………………….REVIEW! I'd like at least 5 or 6! PLEASE! 


	4. AN: DISCONTINUED! SORRY!

-sigh-

I **reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy **_**HATE**_ to do this to you.  
But, I'm sorry.

This story has been _**Discontinued.  
**_I know, I know, I hate myself for it, too.  
But I've just kind of lost interest in it and ideas and stuff.

_**HOWEVER:  
**_There is the possibility, a very small one, that I might return and continue this.  
So I'll leave it up, that and the old documents were lost a while ago when my computer crashed.

So...

I'm really, really, **REALLY** sorry. But that's just the way it is, I guess.

Thanks for all the reviews and everything.

I love you guys.

Sincerely yours,

Avi-Chan


End file.
